1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow control valve with a flow meter, with a housing having a conduit section, a transverse tube which extends perpendicularly to the conduit section, a rotating spindle arranged coaxially to the transverse tube and supported in the housing, which rotating spindle has a bore which is closed against the surroundings and extends through the spindle, a position control bar which projects into the bore and has a spring supporting area, a helical spring which is inserted between the spring supporting area and a spring support of the rotating spindle, which helical spring is adapted to determine an indicating position of the position display bar, a valve closure body adapted to be shut in an end position by means of the rotating spindle, a flow receiving member located in the transverse tube and biased by the helical spring into a home position and adapted to be axially displaceable by a flow occurring in the conduit section, which rotating spindle has a transparent portion, a position display unit including a graduation and a marker, so that a respective position of the flow receiving member displayed by the graduation and marker is readable from the outside through the transparent portion, which transverse tube projects radially into the conduit section and the rotating spindle and the valve closure body which valve closure body is adapted to directly open and close an outlet port of the transverse tube upon a rotating movement of the rotating spindle, which flow receiving member and which position control bar are guided in the valve closure body to be together axially displaceable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flow control valve with a flow meter of the kind mentioned above is disclosed in the DE-PS 35 09 718. This control valve occupies a rather large space when installed and the definition of its position display unit is limited.